Lost and Confused
by WelshCanuck
Summary: What if Phoebe falling from her bike in the pilot had been more serious? What if Prue and Piper were left to figure everything about being Charmed on thier own? Would they have in time before evil struck? idea from a friend
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

This was from a suggestion by a dear friend a few years back. What would have happened had Phoebe bike accident been more serious in the Pilot...?

* * *

Phoebe sat once again in front of the Books of Shadows and re-read what she had been all night. How was it they had never known about their true heritage? She could only guess that their grandmother had kept it from them for some reason. Maybe she was afraid of what was to come. or maybe she was afraid of the bond that was never there.

Phoebe looked back on the times when her sisters had differences, especailly Prue. They had grown up without their mother, and ever since the three of them had relied on each other and their Grams.

She sat there in the attic looking at each page making sure she hadn't missed anything from earlier. "Nothing. Everything I saw and read earlier is true. We're witches. Grams why didn't you tell us?" she asked harmlessly to her grandmother in the heavens.

Receiving no answer Phoebe closed the book and then headed towards her room. Quickly changing into something more comfortable she then made her way downstairs to the kitchen and out the back door.

Gathering her bike out of the shed, she did a quick check before mounting up and heading down the driveway to the streets of San Francisco that she missed so dearly.

* * *

Prue sat fuming in her car after she let the museum. Roger had taken away from her the final straw. He had tried to slough it off that it was someone else's idea, but Prue knew better. It was just Roger, and him trying to make a name for himself. Steal from one of his own to profit for himself. She just never thought he would ever do it to her.

Sure their break up had ended badly, after everything with Phoebe. Prue never thought he would go so low as to steal a project from her.

After nearly twenty minutes of sitting in her car Prue reached down and started the engine. Pulling her hair back as best she could, she let the top down on her car before she geared it into first for a drive along the coast. Even with her dislike for the water she found the drive comforting, almost soothing.

She wasn't even sure how far she had driven or for how long, but the sound of he cell phone broke through any tranquillity she had found.

Her mind ran through everything that had happened that day. Her anger at Roger only intensified as she thought of what he did to her. But her mind also drifted back to the night before. Was that the true source of her anger towards him? Was it because Phoebe had come home?

Phoebe, she was still trying to come to terms with her baby sister home coming after everything that had happened, then there was last night. She kept seeing the words on the old pages that her sister had read. Not only had she come home unannounced, but she had brought with her another one of her flaky ideas and got them all involved in some cult. Prue wasn't about to believe anything that Phoebe had said or even the book. Her sister once again had gone off on some quest she thought was real.

As Prue thought of the words Phoebe had read, her mind was pulled back to her own true reality with the sound of her cell phone going off. She pulled over against the dry gravel and looked at the number on her phone. It wasn't one she recognized but assumed that it was either Piper or Phoebe. Deep inside she was hoping and praying it was Piper. For even in the less then 24hrs she was home, Prue wasn't yet ready to have a conversation with Phoebe, though she also knew Phoebe felt the same.

* * *

Piper sat at the bar at Quake, still not believing her luck, and still not believing what she had done. Or had she? She looked back and saw Chef Moore standing frozen before her. Was this a result of whatever it was Phoebe had read that night? Did she really have the power to freeze time? She was anxious to get everything over with so she could call her sister.

Finally getting free she ran in to Jeremy near the phone booth.

Her relationship with Jeremy was another thing on Pipers mind, as they sat at the Chinese restaurant. She was never one for finding the hot guy. That was more her sisters department, but here she was having dinner with Jeremy. She laughed as he told her another joke, but some how her mind still hung on to what had happened in the kitchen earlier that afternoon. She wasn't even sure if she believed it was real, but she saw it with her own eyes. All she could think of was talking to Phoebe and find out what had happened. She was sure that Prue would be less then impressed when she found out. Knowing her oldest sister, and seeing the look on her face in the attic that night she knew Prue was going to be _PISSED OFF_.

She hadn't meant to keep Phoebes homecoming to herself. There just never seemed to be a time to tell Prue. Piper knew that that night she had to tell her, because she knew their baby sister was about to walk through the front door any minute. She was just glad it never happened before she got home from the market.

Jeremy placed his arm over Pipers shoulder as they stood at the curb waiting for a cab. "You ok? You seem a bit lost tonight?"

Piper looked up at his caring eyes, "Yeah I was just thinking on some sister stuff. No big deal."

"Ah the ever mystery of sister stuff. The top secret codes that only sisters can know." He smiled as Piper swatted him.

"Stop it."

"Never." He pulled her close to him as he leaned down and kissed her.

He pulled back in time to wave down the taxi. "Come on. I better get you home before your _'sisters'_ come after me." He smiled as he opened the door for her to get in.

"Oh you are so bad." Piper laughed as she stepped into the cab.

Jeremy leaned over to her as he got in the cab, "That is one of my charms." He said before he kissed her again.

Before the kiss ended Piper reached down at the sound of her cell phone ringing.

* * *

Prue paced back and forth waiting for someone to tell her what was going on. She had got the call on her cell that her sister was at SFMH, but no one was telling her anything.

She had run into Andy Trudeau as she waited, but still her mind twisted to her baby sister. Sure they had their differences but this was different, her sister was hurt and she needed to be there for her. The nurse had assured her on the phone that it was minor, so she wasn't to worried, but still, her big sister instincts had kicked in. Her baby was hurt, and that was all she needed to hear.

Andy handed her another cup of bad coffee as she waited. She was grateful for his presence. She couldn't believe it would take this long to set a sprained arm and seal in a few stitches. Still no one had spoken to her to let her know how Phoebe was.

"Halliwell?"

Prue nearly jumped to her feet as she heard her name. She felt Andy standing near her, "How is she?"

The doctor wasn't sure how to even respond. What had turned from something minor had become much bigger.

"Your sister came in with a fractured elbow from a fall off her bike, as well as some abrasions. We set her arm in plaster but she was complaining of a headache the whole time. We sent her down for a CAT scan but while she was down there she became unconscious. I'm sorry. Right now your sister is in a coma."

Prue felt her world freeze in that one moment; that one heart beat. Everything with her and Phoebe ran through her mind good times and bad and she realized all she wanted was her sister back.

Andy placed his arms around Prue's waist preventing her from slipping to the floor. Phoebe was like family to him as much as Prue was. His love for any of the sisters never ending.

Prue's mind repeated the words over and over. CAT scan and coma. She had pushed her sister away and now less then 24hrs after her return she was fighting for her life. A fight Prue hoped and prayed she would beat just so she could tell her how she really felt about her. How her love for her was endless.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue paced before turning again to look at her baby sister. She just looked like she was sleeping. She placed her hands on her own face as she tried to wipe away her fears and worry. She hadn't even heard Andy talking on the phone with Piper. She hadn't even had the strength to call her sister, all she could think of was Phoebe.

* * *

Piper felt her heart beating as she jumped from the cab, not even worrying if Jeremy had paid it or not. All she thought of was her call with Andy. Phoebe had wiped out on her bike and was now in serious condition at SFMH.

She wasn't even sure what had happened. All she knew was her sister never wiped out her bike. Even as kids when she would go down to the jump track. There was Phoebe covered in dirt but she never wiped out. She was good and that was all there was to it.

Making her away down the hall she felt her breathing almost getting out of control, she was scared. It was a simple wipe out. That was what Prue told her when she called earlier.

She remembered the call when she was siting waiting for Chef Moore to talk to her. Prue was calm as she explained about the call she got from the hospital. Piper at first was worried about Phoebe and that maybe she should go get her. But Prue assured her everything would be alright and that maybe the two of them needed some time. And that they would even pop by the restaurant to give her some moral support.

But now as she made her way down the hall everything in her mind was a blur. All she could think of was Phoebe. She pushed open the door to the room Andy told her but felt her feet freeze in on spot.

Her baby sister had come home the night before, and now here she was looking small and fragile surrounded by white sheets and machinery.

"Prue?" her voice was barley a whisper, but to Prue it was loud.

Prue turned at the sound of the voice behind her. It had pulled her quickly from her thoughts of worry. "Piper." Prue got up from her chair and met Piper half way as the older two Halliwell's embraced each other hoping for the best.

"How is she?" Piper asked as she sat down beside Phoebe taking her hand in hers.

"Same since I got here. She hasn't moved." Prue replied as she sat down beside Piper.

Piper wasn't sure what to even think, "What happened?"

"I have no idea. All I know so far is what they told me when they called. That she fell off her bike or was was hit by a car.." Prue answered keeping her emotions in check, as she looked down at her little sister. "No one really knows what happened."

Piper held her gaze to Phoebe, "Prue we both know there had to be more to it. Phoebe never takes a fall on her bike." Piper tried to reason and take everything in.

"Well I guess she isn't as good as she thought she was. She fell Piper, and she had no helmet on. End of story. Now we just need to wait and see what happens." Prues words were harsher then she intened but she as stating the facts. Facts that her sister was careless and this was the end result

Piper closed her eyes to her older sisters' harsh words. On top of this she had to deal with what she had done earlier. Stopping time literally. "Prue. Not now." Piper felt the fresh tears still falling down her cheeks. She didn't need her older sister coming down on Phoebe now, she needed her to support her.

Prue looked at Piper and realized her mistake. Hell she realized it as soon as she said it, but all she felt then was anger. Phoebe had once again done something stupid and gotten herself in a fix. One that Prue prayed she would get out of safely. "I'm sorry."

Piper moved her chair closer to Phoebe as she gently took her hand in hers. She could see the bruises on her arms and her face. The cast on her one arm, making her little sister look even smaller.

"Prue." She paused not really sure how to even brooch the subject. "Did anything weird or strange happen to you today. Before the call?" Piper asked with some hope.

Prue looked across at Piper not really sure what she meant. "No. Why?"

"No real reason." Piper answered though now she thought._ How was she to tell Prue what happened at the restaurant?_ She knew her sister would be angry and mostly at Phoebe. And now their baby sister had no way to defend herself as so to what she had done.

Prue could tell something was bothering Piper, but wanted to know what was going on with Phoebe.

"I'm going to go see if I can find anyone." Prue placed a hand on Pipers shoulder before exiting the room. Everything inside her crashed as she leaned against the wall. Everything in the last 24hrs was too much. Phoebe coming home. Dealing with the memories of the incident with her and Roger. And now this. She was still trying to sort out her feelings of having Phoebe in her life again. And now she was scared she would leave: forever and not by her own choice.

"Miss Halliwell?"

Prue opened her eyes and saw into the eyes of the woman before her.

"I'm Dr. O'Connor. I was the one that treated your sister when she came in."

"I remember you. Sorry I just…"

"It's ok. I understand. Last time you saw me I was not the barrier of the greatest news."

"So Phoebe. How is she?"

"Well as far as I can see now she has swelling on her brain from her fall. As I mentioned before, her elbow was fractured, which we were able to reset. It'll healed over time but right now my main concern is the swelling. If it doesn't go down in the next 24hrs on its own. Or show signs of, we maybe have to go in and do it ourselves. The longer we leaving it, the more pressure will build and more damage could be caused later."

"So, she has swelling. I don't understand the need to operate."

"There is a build up of blood that is causing the swelling. It's a simple procedure. We go in and release or remove the build up."

Prue was trying to process everything she was hearing. "So how long?" her mind was on auto pilot. She wasn't even thinking straight.

"I'll have her sent down for more scans later tonight and see what's going on. If I don't see any improvement I'll schedule her for surgery tomorrow morning."

"That soon?"

"The sooner the better Miss Halliwell."

Prue rubbed her temples. Her headache had started in the morning and was getting worse every minute. Her emotions running in ever direction. She quickly lifted her head and the Dr. in front of her spun around as a stack of medical books behind the nurse's station suddenly flew off the shelves.

"Um. Ok I need to speak with my other sister first."

"Take the time you need right now. But as I said, time is of essence." Dr. O'Connor stated as she made her way to the station wondering what had happened.

Prue was about to go back into Phoebe room when she saw Andy walking towards her.

"Prue. How she doing?" he pulled her into a hug.

"Same. Um come with me? As I tell Piper?"

"Sure. Got something I need to share with you two as well." He placed his arm around her waist, as they both headed back into Phoebes room

--- ----

Piper sat starring at her little sister. She had so much to ask her but now she was blind in what Phoebe had read the night before. Blind and lost. She didn't want these powers in her, but she knew deep inside they were special, like her sister had said that morning.

"Come back to me Phoebe. I need you to explain to me what's going on."

Prue pushed open the door to her sister room and heard briefly what Piper was saying to Phoebe, thought not completely understanding, "Piper."

Piper didn't look up.

"Piper I spoke with the DR." Prue sat down and explained to Piper everything that Dr. O'Connor has told her.

"What if it doesn't work? I just got her back Prue, I can't lose her again. Not like this." Once again Pipers damn broke as tears rolled freely down her cheeks. She felt Prue's arms around her trying thier best to comfort her, but she too had her own tears to fight.

Andy watched the scene before him as he reached up and wiped away his own tears. All his life he had known the three of them. He had helped Prue, on more then a few occasions, babysit Piper and Phoebe when they were younger. He had tended more then his fair share of scraped knees with Phoebe growing up. But now as she had come back into the lives of the older two everything seemed to be going so wrong.

"Prue. Piper. You need to know what happened."

They looked up at him as both wiped away tears.

"Apparently she rode her bike into the car on purpose."

"**_WHAT!?"_** Prue's voice suddenly filled with anger and shock, till she felt the gentle squeeze from beside her.

"Prue. She did it to save two boys on inline skates." Andy continued. "From what the witnesses said she must have seen them and the car heading for each other. It was either do that, or the two boys would have been killed for sure." He finished

Piper looked up at him stunned as Prue's face was also one of shock, "So she…." Prue's words were lost in her head.

"She sacrificed herself for them." He spoke softly as he turned and looked down at the youngest sister. Fighting for her very life. He had always known her heart was the biggest he had ever known, but this act of selflessness proved it.

* * *

Later that night both sisters sat and waited as the orderlies had come and taken Phoebe for more scans. Pipers' mind was still twisting around what Andy had said. Her sister had something about one of them seeing the future. Was that what happened? did Phoebe see the boys get hit and tht was why and how she knew to react as she had?

"Prue."

"Yeah." Prue's words and expressions were blank.

"I need to ask you something, but I need you to stay calm. Cause I can't deal with anymore right now."

Prue cast her eyes towards Piper. "Sure."

Piper met her sisters' eyes, "Last night. Do you think Phoebe was right? That we're witches?"

"No."

"Prue. I think she was." Piper looked at Prue and could almost see her inner turmoil on what had happened the night before.

Prue wasn't sure now what to say, so she said nothing. She turned back to the one spot on the wall she had been looking at earlier

"Prue."

"Piper. I can't…"

"I think I froze time today." Piper added in quickly before her sister could say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morris, what we got?" Andy Trudeau made his way up the light walkway towards the tiny house.

"Another woman murdered. What's that now three? Four?"

"Yeah. Same MO?"

"Killed with a double edge blade. Corner just left." Darryl Morris looked over at his partner. "How's Phoebe doing?" he asked knowing why Andy was late to arrive at he scene.

"Same. They were taking her down for some test when I got the call. I was going to stay but Prue insisted I leave."

"She knows you will be there for her Andy. She also knows how important your job is to you."

"Yeah." He moved around the house taking in everything he could. Everything was the same as the last victims. A small alter with candles light around it, symbols of the occult laying on it: Symbols of witchcraft.

Morris watched as Andy made his way around the room, he knew what his partner was thinking and didn't like it. Andy was on a path that Darryl wasn't sure he believed in, but then again he had made a very good point at the last murder. There were people out there that practised and _believed_ in witchcraft, much as there were people out there that believe there were spaceships.

"Morris."

"I know Trudeau, but lets just keep it between us right now." Darryl looked at his partner, "Why dont you go back to the hospital? I can cover things from here."

"No, I need to figure this out. If someone is out there killing woman at random or even witches. I have to get him before he gets to Prue and her sisters."

"You think he would go for them?"

"I am just being safe Darryl, I care for those three to much and now with everything going on with Phoebe, I can't take that chance."

Darryl looked at his partner and knew from everything how much the girls meant to his partner. "Your call partner, but if you need to go, just say the word."

"I will, thanx Morris."

* * *

Prue quickly turned her head at Piper not believing what she had just said. "What?" it was the only thing that would come from Prue's mouth. She was certain she hadn't heard Piper right.

"I was at my audition with Chef Moore, I panicked. I hadn't put the Port in the sauce yet. Next thing I know he is standing there, not moving. Nothing."

"Piper you did not freeze time. Its impossible." Prue reasoned with her sister

"Prue you weren't there, he wasn't moving." Piper was starting to panic again. She knew what she saw and the only person that could help her understand it was in a coma.

"Phoebe probably called him first and told him to do that. She was playing a trick on you for your audition."

"No Prue you don't understand. _EVERYTHING_ froze. The fridge, nothing, not even the slightest hum, the boiling water, frozen in mid boil. The clock stopped. Then a few seconds later everything was back to normal." Piper seemed to rush everything out. She had stood up and was now pacing.

Prue was trying to take everything in all at once. Had Phoebe really unleashed some supernatural magic or powers on them? "Ok so. What?. You stopped time?"

"Dead still Prue. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Piper I am still not certain if it's real."

"The only person who can tell us is lying in a coma fighting for her life." Piper stopped pacing as she looked at Prue suddenly something seemed to come to her.

"Prue. Anything? Did you see a coming event? Did you move anything with your mind or a thought?"

Prue looked up at Piper at first thinking she was completely losing it, but realized her sister was asking her a legitimate question. "No visions nothing." Prue thought back to earlier that very day. "Unless."

"What?"

"Well, Roger took my exhibit away from me. I just felt like strangling him. I made the motions with my hands; next thing I know his necktie is tightening around his neck. And there was his pen earlier." Prue's mind started to go over the strange thing's she had encountered that day.

"Pen?" Piper looked confused.

"The one I got him. After he told me he was taking the exhibit away freom me I left. Wishing the pen would explode."

"And it did. Prue, you can move thing's with your mind." Piper explained "And if I am thinking right. I'm guessing Phoebe saw those boys get hit, and that is why she did what she did."

"So you are saying that Phoebe had a what, a vision of the boys getting hit? So she road along saw it start to play out and…." Prue started still not believing it. She was starting to think both Piper and Phoebe were in on this together. Playing a practical joke on her. But everything she had seen at the museum was true.

"Pulled between them and the car. Just like the witnesses said she did. She was looking for it Prue. I think Phoebe just saved our first innocents." Piper finished glad she at least had some of the puzzle.

Of everything Phoebe had ever done to Prue to push her buttons as kids this, was the last straw. "She turned me into a _witch_?" she felt her anger once again at her sister start to boil

"If what she told me this morning, we were born witches honey. And so were Mum and Grams. Now we just need to know how to deal with it and control our powers."

"We control them by not using them Piper. We have no idea what they mean, or anything about them."

"Phoebe does." Piper said quietly.

"Last time I checked Piper, Phoebe was in a coma. She won't be helping us at all!" Prue felt her blood boil inside and the next thing they both knew, things around the room were flying off shelves and the furniture was moving.

Piper quickly dodged out of the way of a chair sliding across the room before she turned and looked up at Prue. "No powers hey?" a smile played across her face as she looked at Prue.

Prue wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She could feel the magic inside her when the furniture moved. Some how she could feel it and to her it felt good, yet strange all at once."Sorry."

"Its ok." Piper made her way to Prue when the door opened up to the room. Dr. O'Connor looked at them both.

"I need your permission to operate now. The swelling hasn't gone down, if anything it has gotten worse."

Both sisters looked at her now scared even more, "What?" Piper wanted to rush up to her and tell her it wasn't true.

"If we don't go now the swelling will cause to much pressure and she could die." Dr. O'Connor was never one to beat around the bush when it came to saving the life of a patient, and this was no different.

"Ok. Do it. Just save her." Prue spoke for the two of them as she watched the green blur of the scrubs quickly exiting the room, leaving Prue and Piper once again to think on thoughts of what was going on. Not only with Phoebe, but all of them.

* * *

He watched outside the hospital in the shadows of darkness knowing that inside held everything he was meant to possess. He had waited to long for this now. Ever since their grandmother died, and for Phoebe to come back. But now everything was falling apart and he had a good idea why. They had released their powers and the youngest had saved those two boys because of her power of sight.

If she died then the power of three would be broken and their powers would not be as strong. As much as he wanted her to die he couldn't let that happen, not till he got her powers. And the only way to do that would be to kill her himself. Then go for her sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue paced the room silently. She looked over now and then to Piper, who had remained for the most part quiet since Dr O'Connor had told them they needed to operate. She was still trying to wrap her mind at what Piper had said. Witches. Her and her sisters.

She tried to remember anything from her childhood with her mother, but nothing came. Even with Grams there was no indication of what their family held for years. She thought of the times that Grams had left them alone, nights fending for themselves. She wondered now if she was off somewhere doing what ever you did as a witch.

She turned as the door slowly opened. "Hi Jeremy."

"Prue. How is she?" he made his way over to Piper as he wrapped his arms around her, giving her the support she needed.

"They are operating now. She got banged up pretty good. She has some swelling on her brain that they are trying to release now."

"She's a fighter. She'll pull through."

He looked down at his girlfriend, "How you two holding up?"

"I'm a wreck." Piper said as she leaned her head against his chest.

"If you two need anything, just let me know."

"We will, thanx Jeremy." Prue answered seeing Piper starting to cry again. She was trying to be strong for Piper but it was getting harder with each moment with no news of Phoebe.

Piper had lost track of time a long time ago. Even now as she leaned against Jeremy everything seemed so slow. She needed to see Phoebe, to know what was going on. She could see Prue pacing again and by the look on her face Piper knew what was weighing on her big sisters mind. The powers they had just discovered and probably some anger towards Phoebe for releasing it to them all.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the door opened and two male nurses brought Phoebes bed back into the room.

Prue made her way over to Piper, as the middle Halliwell stood. She felt Jeremy's arms around her loosen from around her, as if he knew she needed to be with Prue at that moment.

"We managed to release the liquid on her brain. She should sleep for a while but the rest is up to her." Dr. O'Connor could see the relief on their faces. "I'll be back in the morning to check on her." She turned and left the sisters alone.

Piper heard the words and felt Prue's arm tighten around her waist. She felt the weight lift off her as she rested her head against Prue in relief. Her baby sister was going to be ok. To her at that moment that was all that mattered.

Prue closed her eyes as she felt Piper resting her head on her shoulder. Phoebe was going to make it, but she was not out of the woods yet. She still needed to wake up. And until she saw her sisters' chocolate brown eyes starring up at her she was still going to worry.

Jeremy looked over at his girlfriend knowing that she needed some time with just her sisters. He walked up to her and took her hand to his. "I'll come by and see you in the morning." He said quietly as he leaned down and kissed her before looking up and seeing into Prue's eyes. "Bye."

"Bye Jeremy." Prue answered as she watched him leave, before she turned her attention to Piper and Phoebe.

Piper looked over at the still form of her little sister. "She's going to be ok isn't she Prue?"

"Yeah. Like Jeremy said, she's a fighter."

--- ----

The next morning came sooner then either sister would have liked. They had stayed the night only drifting off a few times. One on each side of Phoebe, each one holding her hand to theirs.

Dr. O'Connor eased around the room silently seeing that the older two sisters were sleeping. Though she knew it was more of a short nap. The nursing staff had already advised her they had stayed the night and one was usually awake during rounds.

She was met with the intensity of the blue eyes of the oldest, as she placed the chart back at the end of the bed. "Morning."

"Morning." Prue answered before looking back to Phoebe. "There was no change over night."

"I know. Just give her some time Prue. She went through a traumatic experience. It will take her a few days to realize she is safe now and getting better."

Prue didn't say anything; she just held her eyes to Phoebe. She had come so close to losing her it scared her deep down. Everything that had happened six months ago with Roger now seemed silly and meaningless.

Piper heard the voices but made no movement. She opened her eyes and watched as her baby sister breathed. The steady rise and fall of her chest seemed almost soothing to her. She used to love watching Phoebe sleep when they were younger. Something she missed in the months she was in NYC.

She slowly lifted her head and looked over at Prue and then the Dr. "She is going to be ok though right?" her fear evident in her voice.

"In time Piper, she will recover fully, there is no reason for it. Right now you two just need to talk to her. Let her know you're here for her." She looked down at her pager as the sudden vibration of it went off. "I'll be back later."

As the door closed Piper looked towards Prue, "Prue. One of us needs to go home and look in that book."

"I know. I was thinking that when Dr O'Connor came in."

Silence filled the void air. Neither one wanting to go home and leave Phoebe in case something happened. But they both knew one of them had to.

Piper finally broke the silence "Who goes?"

Prue looked at Piper and knew inside she didn't want to. Prue also knew that of the two of them Piper would be the first one to get a response from Phoebe. "I'll go. You stay here with her, talk to her. Let her know we're here."

"Prue." Piper wanted to protest. She knew exactly what Prue was doing

"Piper please. I need to sort some stuff out anyway." Prue leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Phoebe head. As she took Pipers hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be back in an hour. Call me if anything changes."

--- ----

Prue sat in her car as she pulled in the driveway to the Manor. She had her head resting on her hands, that were gripping tight to the steering wheel. She felt her fear, pain, lose, anguish, and anger, rising to the surface as tears started down her face.

She finally sat back resting her head on the headrest and wiped away the tears as she then got out of her Miata and started for the Victorian she shared with Piper. _'No'_ she thought._ 'I share it with my sisters. Both of them.'_

She placed her purse on the table in the front entranceway and started up the stairs when the doorbell rang. She stopped and looked at the stained glass door not wanting to open it. She wanted answers to the world Phoebe had unleashed on them. But something inside her made her turn back down the stairs and to the front door.

Opening the door she didn't say anything. Her tears once again just started as she felt his arms taking her into him. Protecting her has he always did. "I can't lose her Andy."

"Ssshhh you aren't. She isn't going anywhere."

Andy guided her to the couch not letting his grip go. He sat with her letting her let everything out. Letting it out in front of the only person she ever could.

"How did last night go?" he had called the hospital the night before and they had informed him of Phoebes status.

"Her surgery went well. She just needs some time to heal and wake up now. They don't know how long it will take." She wiped back her tears, as she now got a hold back on her emotions. She had seen with her own eyes what losing them could do and she wasn't sure if she was ready to explain that to Andy yet.

There was silence between the two old friends, old lovers. Prue wanting to stay where she was safe, and protected. Knowing that with Andy everything in her world would be whole again. Andy not wanting to let her go. Wanting to be there for her as he always was in the past. As much as they both wanted to hold onto that moment, they knew they couldn't.

"Andy, I should let you go. I need to get some stuff for Piper and get back."

"I can give you a ride back if you like."

"Thanx Andy but I got it. I don't know when we'll be coming and going. It would be easier with my own car." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

They got up as one and started for the door. "Thanx again for being here for me." Prue said as she held the door open.

"Anytime. Call me if you need anything? I don't care what time it is." Andy returned the kiss.

"I will." she replied as she watched him leave then closed the front door.

Prue quickly rushed up the stairs to the attic she had been in two days ago. She looked at the leather bound book in the trunk and pulled it out. Closing the lid she sat down and ran her hand lightly over the top of the book.

Working in the museum for as long as she had, she knew that the book was very old. Early 1600's easily. Now though, as she turned over the pages she read what Phoebe had the day before. She was trying to grasp around witches and warlocks and who they were. Let alone who they themselves where. Witches from a very strong very long line of them apparently.

After taking in the basics she placed the book back inside the trunk Phoebe had originally found it in before. She then headed down stairs to shower, change and grab, something for Piper.

* * *

He stood silently at the door watching them. He was glad she had survived the surgery, but now he needed for her to be alone. He needed all their powers but he would start with hers. She would be the one to kill first. He knew that if she died her sisters would be emotionally vulnerable, and in that easier to kill.

Piper turned feeling that someone was watching her. But when she looked at the door no one was there. She looked back at Phoebe and just took her hand. "Come back to me sweetie." She said softly. She did she jumped and screamed when she the felt a strong hand grip her shoulder. Turning quickly she looked up and saw Jeremy standing there.

"Oh God Piper, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Piper held one hand to her heart. "It's ok."

"Any change?" he asked with seemingly concern

"No. Prue went to get some clothes, she should be back any time."

"Why don't you try and get some sleep. I'll sit here with her till Prue gets back."

"No, I can't." she turned back to her sister

"Piper you've been up all night, I can tell you're tired. Just rest a bit, I'm not going anywhere."

Piper wanted to sleep, but she was afraid if she did, that would be when something happened. She found herself closing her eyes and resting her head on the bed beside her sister, and it wasn't long before slumber embraced her.

He looked down at them both. "This was easier then I had hoped."


	5. Chapter 5

Prue walked through the halls of the hospital. She thought back to when Phoebe had walked, _no burst was a better word_. When Phoebe had burst through the front doors to the manor not two nights ago. There had barely been two words said between them, and the ones they did Prue realized, were said in hurt and anger. Hurt and anger from her towards her sister for everything she reminded her of: Roger.

Now that Phoebe was lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life, everything before seemed small and petty to her. She couldn't even really place where everything went wrong between them.

Pushing open the door to the room she stopped in her tracks.

--- ----

Jeremy looked down as Piper had drifted off to sleep. He reached inside his shirt and could feel the handle of the astheme. The cold-bone hilt fitting into his hand as it had many times before. His one tool to retrieve from the good witches their powers for himself.

Drawing it out from under his shirt he looked down at the sleeping Phoebe. "Now it will be my time. First you, then your sister, and then Prue when she comes back."

"What the hell?"

Jeremy quickly tucked the knife back under his shirt as he looked over his shoulder to meet the ice of Prue's eyes. "Prue. You're back."

"Jeremy. Sorry. I just saw someone standing over my sisters, wasn't sure what was going on."

"Sorry. Piper was beat. I told her I would sit with Phoebe till you came back."

"Thank you." Prue placed the bag down at the end of Phoebes bed as she leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her baby sisters' forehead. She turned and ran her hand over the top of Pipers head, "Piper, sweetie."

"Hmm Prue. Everything ok?" Piper sat up quickly thinking something had happened.

"Yeah. I brought you a change of clothes. Why don't you go grab a shower."

"No, I wanna stay here."

"Piper I'm right here." Prue took Pipers hand in her as she gave it a slight squeeze, "Go on you'll feel better."

Piper wasn't sure what she felt or would feel after a shower, but gave Phoebe a kiss before she took hold of the bag, "I'll see you later Jeremy?"

"Just call me and I'll be here."

"Thanks." She leaned up and kissed him before heading to the bathroom in Phoebes room for a shower.

Prue sat in the chair next to Phoebe and took her sisters hand to hers. "Phoebe don't you leave me. We have so much to work out. I'm sorry for everything. I should have believed you. Roger was an ass, I know that now. I think deep down I knew it then but my stubbornness and our relationship just got in the way of my heart."

Prue rested her free hand to the top of Phoebe head, willing and praying for her sister to come back to her.

Piper stepped from the bathroom and saw Prue with Phoebe, and she heard every word her sister was saying. Making her way to her oldest sister she wrapped her arms around her from behind, resting her chin on Prue's shoulder. "She'll be back Prue, and she knows how much you love her. She even told me."

Prue didn't say anything she stayed where she was, "She did?"

"Yup. One of her calls from NYC. She was sorry to be such a disappointment and that no matter what had happened she knew that deep inside you still loved her. Always did."

"I just hope I get to tell her." Prue whispered as she felt Pipers love, and sent her own to Phoebe.

"Prue have you given any more thought to what Phoebe did. This witch thing?"

"Not really. I read a bit more in that book she had. There are some pictures of carvings or something. I think as long as we didn't know we were safe."

"And now?"

"I have no idea. I think Grams or Mum might have done something for whatever reason to protect us. Though from what I saw in that book, I am not so sure I want these powers or whatever. I think it will just attract something really bad."

As they sat in their own thoughts of what Prue's words meant, Prue quickly stood up towards the bed.

"Phoebe?"

"What? What happened?" Piper stood beside Prue.

"She squeezed my hand."

"What? Phoebe." Piper quickly moved around to the other side of the bed taking Phoebes other hand to hers as she bent down closer to her sister, "Sweetie. Can you hear me? Come back to us."

--- ----

She had felt safe before. Walking alone beside a stream that led out to the waters.

"Phoebe honey. You need to go back, your sisters need your help."

"Mum?"

"Yes honey."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked as her mother appeared before her

"You fell off your bike honey, but your time for resting is over. You need to heal with Prue and Piper. Let their love help you heal properly. They need you."

"Prue doesn't need me. She didn't look to happy to see me the other night."

"She is, you know what she is like. Go back to them Phoebe, let Prue tell you herself. She did earlier."

Phoebe looked out to the breaking surf and reached back to her mind to a conversation she heard, but didn't remember. She realized that it was something that happened when she was sleeping. "Prue."

"Go to her Phoebe, and together everything will come together as it was destined."

"Mum…are we…"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. As she felt her mother leave her presence, and then all she felt was pain and love all at once.

---

"P..Pr..rue." the voice was soft and almost unheard but the two in the room heard her as if she was talking normally to them.

"I'm right her Phoebs."

"Hu…hurt…s"

"I know. Hang on, the doctor will be her shortly. Just stay with us."

Piper felt a tear build up in her eyes as she reached down and gave Phoebe a gentle hug. "You scared me."

"P..Pip..per."

"Yeah sweetie, I'm right her. You just get better ok?"

"K." Phoebe closed her eyes again.

---

The two sisters stepped back as the doctor came in and looked over Phoebe.

"Well every thing seems to be going well. I would like to send her down for some more x-rays and a CAT scan just to make sure.Though from what I see she should be heading home in a few days."

"Wow. Really?" Piper asked not believing her ears.

"Yeah, but the scan and x-rays will determine it."

"Thank you Doctor." Prue said with relief

"Anytime."

Prue suddenly felt sorrowful. She had pushed her sister away and now she was back. She had made no move from the moment she stepped in the Manor to repair the damage of the relationship. Nor had she even begun to take what had happened in the attic as truth, but now she knew it was. Suddenly she felt a pain to her heart and she wasn't sure if she was ready to let Phoebe back inside.

Piper sat with Phoebe, but noticed Prue sitting across from her. Reaching over she took Prue's hand to hers and drew it towards her, and stopped resting both their hands on top of Phoebes.

"She needs us both right now Prue."

"I know." Prue answered as she looked down at the sleeping form of her sister. "She scared me so much, now that she is back…."

"You both need to work out everything. And then she needs to tell us what is going on. She sat up all that night reading that book."

"I know. I'm just confused right now. I mean I hadn't seen or talked to her in what? Six months? Then suddenly she walks back into the Manor, back into our lives. Reads some incantation and then the next thing I know I am here sitting with her as she fights for her life."

"But no matter what happened Prue you still love her and that is all that matters. We will figure out the rest later."

--- ----

He stood outside the room listening. He almost had them earlier that day, but Prue came back. He looked in through the small window seeing them all together.

"I will have your powers witches. If I have to play it slowly and kill you all slowly I will, either way you are one witch down, and she is the key. A key I intend to melt down and destroy." He turned from the site before him knowing that time was on his side.


	6. Chapter 6

"Piper let me go." Phoebe fought to make her own way to the bathroom.

"Phoebe."

"Piper I'm fine."

"No, you just got out of the hospital. That is not fine in my book."

"Piper." Phoebe tried to fight back with her sister, but she knew it was an endless cause.

Piper wrapped her arm around her sister, "Humour me."  
"Fine." Phoebe retreated from the argument that was about to start. She was feeling weak but she wanted to do things on her own. _'Guess Prue and I are more alike then either one of us wants to admit' _she thought to herself.

Prue looked on as Piper helped Phoebe to the bathroom. She even saw the look Piper was casting towards her, but she made no effort to move.

Why was it so hard to take care of Phoebe? She always had in the past. But why now? What was so different?

Prue was brought out of her thought at the sound of the doorbell, "I'll get it." She spoke more to herself then anyone, knowing her sisters were both busy.

Prue opened up the door to reveal Pipers boyfriend Jeremy. "Hey Jeremy. Come on in." Prue let him pass by her as he closed the door.

"Hey Prue. So how's Phoebe?"

"Not bad, a few days rest and she will be fine." Prue spoke but not from her heart. She knew somewhere deep inside her baby sister had a long road ahead of her.

"Good to hear." He couldn't believe his luck. Here he was inside the Halliwell Manor and right below the Book of Shadows. But first he needed to take care of the witches.

---

"Piper please just let me go. I can walk." Phoebe protested

"Phoebe."

"Prue, a little help here please. I never hurt my legs or my feet I hurt my arm…"

"And you head." Piper replied as she followed after Phoebe. "Just rest will you."

"I just want a glass of water." Phoebe tired to turn to the kitchen.

"I'll get you one Phoebe, you look like you got your hands full." Jeremy offered as he went back towards the kitchen.

--- ----

Prue closed her eyes a moment before starting towards Phoebe, "I got her Piper." Prue tucked her arm under Phoebes and around her waist. "Humour her Phoebe, she was worried sick."

Phoebe noticed right away that Prue never said _they_ were worried. Maybe coming home wasn't such a great idea after all.

Jeremy walked in and handed Phoebe a glass of water, "Her, this should help."

"Thanx Jeremy. I'll just go up stairs and rest for a bit. Take care of my sister tonight." She added knowing they were going out on a date, leaving her home with Prue.

"I will, only if you take care of you. Your sisters need you.," he said though almost regretting it when he did. He didn't want to play his hand too soon. He needed to weaken her more, make her sisters suffer as she was slowly yet painfully ripped away from them.

Phoebe looked at him a moment as she watched Piper take his arm and they headed out of the Manor their Grandmother had left them.

"Prue…"

"Bed. I thought you were going to rest. "

"I am its just. How long has Piper known Jeremy?"

Bells and alarms ran off it Prue's head. She could go through this again and she wasn't going to let Piper go through it. "Phoebe back off."

"What?" she started till she realized what Prue was thinking. "Wait. You think I was hitting on Jeremy? Oh just like Roger right. Prue I never touched him and I wouldn't do that to Piper either. He just seems, I don't know, off to me." Phoebe wanted to just leave her sister in the foyer and go up to her room. Even after six months apart Prue still blamed her for everything Roger had done.

"Phoebe I..."

"Yes Prue, you did. Why can't you just believe me, just once?"

Prue didn't know what to say, Phoebe was right. Ever since her sister had come home she had once again pushed her away and brought up the past. A past she knew deep inside her heart was not her sisters' fault. Everything Roger ever did was always for himself. Taking away her exhibit was proof of that.

"Phoebe look I know we both have a long way to go. but right now you need rest. In case you forgot you were in a coma a few days ago. And we also have this witch stuff to figure out."

"What's to figure out Prue? We come from a long line of powerful witches. And now that we know about our powers evil will come after us."

"Evil after evil?"

"No. We're good witches. Like Glenda from the Wizard of Oz." She smiled at her older sister hoping to make light of the situation. She knew her sisters were not sure of what was going on. Hell she wasn't sure herself, but she knew what they had to do. And she knew they had to do it together.

Prue looked at her little sister not really sure what to think. She knew some weird things had been happening on the last week or so. Ever since Phoebe took the fall on her bike. Something her sister wasn't ready to talk about for some reason.

"Phoebe. What really happened when you fell off your bike?" Prue asked hoping her sister would open up to her, just this one time.

Phoebe looked at Prue, and for the first time in she couldn't remember when, she saw the fear in her sisters eyes. Fear of her baby sister getting hurt and fear of losing her.

"I saved them."

"The boys." Prue looked at her sister

"Yeah."

Prue remembered the day when the two guys had come into Phoebs hospital room bringing her a very large arrangement of flowers and two teddy bears. And also leaving their numbers for her to call them when she got better.

"I was just riding my bike, taking in what I left behind." She let her words hang a bit longer then she had wanted too. "Then I was hit with this vision. I saw them getting hit by that car."

"So you saved them?" Prue held her sister gaze to hers. She wasn't sure if she would be mad for Phoebe risking her life or proud that she had saved them.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Phoebe said quietly. But as she was about to say more she suddenly felt her knees buckle from under her as she reached for the railing of the stairs.

"Phoebe!" Prue feared her sister was having a relapse as she watched her almost slip to the floor.

"Prue?" Phoebe looked up at her sister, but all she saw was five versions of her big sister, all out of focus.

Prue wasn't even sure what to do. She wasn't sure if her sister was having a relapse of her injury, or if this was a witch thing. And that topic she still hadn't had a chance to sit down with her sister and discuss.

"Ok, hang on hone,y I'm taking you back to the hospital."

"No."

"Yes."

"Prue's I don't think they can fix this." Phoebe words trailed off letting her sister know what she was thinking.

"No Phoebe it isn't. You are still hurt from your accident.

"Then all I need is rest. Please Prue. I don't like hospitals."

Prue looked down at her sister. She knew what she was saying was true, her youngest sister never did like hospitals and that was something she blamed herself for. The accident that the two of them were in and she had been driving.

"Ok, but you are going straight to bed." Prue helped Phoebe up only to have her sister cower in pain.

Prue sat and watched as Phoebe slowly drifted off to sleep. She had gotten her sister a glass of milk remembering that it always help her when she was little. It was something Grams had insisted on, and it was something Prue was happy she remembered.

"Phoebe get better. Piper and have no idea what you've gotten us into. I do believe you baby girl and I trust that you know what we are going to face together." Prue ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head, "I trust you."

* * *

Jeremy placed his arm around Piper and felt sick as she snuggled against him. The sooner he could end this the better he would be. No more playing the nice guy, letting the witch even touch him.

"So how's Phoebe anyway. She didn't look to great."

"Stubborn as usual." Piper replied as she looked up at him. His caring nature was what she was drawn to in the first place.

"Well she's a fighter. Even when she was in NY I bet. At least she saved those two boys."

"Yeah, and they seemed grateful." Piper said but something struck her. When had she told Jeremy about how Phoebe fell?

She suddenly heard Phoebes words in her head the day she fell. Witches, trusting no one. Anyone could be a warlock or a demon was it? She sat back away from Jeremy at the same time her cell phone went off. Reaching down she looked at the number to the Manor. "Prue?"

"Piper you gotta come home, something happened to Phoebe and she seems to think it has something to do with. Well you know." Prue paused not ready yet to accept that fact she was a witch, and all forms of evil would be after them.

"Prue calm down. I'll be there as fast as I can." Piper closed her phone and looked over at Jeremy. "I gotta go. Something happened to Phoebe."

"Is she ok?" feigning innocent and concern.

"I don't know." Piper stood up and started towards the door ready to take a cab home.

"Where are you going?" he took her arm in his hand and held her gaze for a fraction of a moment enough to scare her.

* * *

Prue sat with her sister after she called Piper. But Phoebe didn't look like she was getting better. Her skin was wet with perspiration and she felt clammy to the touch, and her fever was starting to get higher.

"Prue I'm fine."

"You're not Phoebe."

"Prue get the book. I have a bad feeling about all of this." Phoebe said.

Prue wanted to relent, as she wasn't convinced it had anything to do with the incantation her sister read that night. But as the front door slammed open Prue changed her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper ran as fast as she could, just wanting to get to her sister. As she took each step in her pace she could feel his presence almost right behind her. "Prue!!!"

"Piper?" Prue stopped in her tracks and ran partially down the stairs. "Piper get up here, now!"

Piper looked up at Prue and could see the fear and worry on her face. Ever since Phoebe came home Prue had been somewhat closed off to both of them. Phoebe for coming home in the first place, and to herself for not telling her that Phoebe was coming home.

But her worry for Prue was soon turned aside as she saw the fear in her sisters face. Fear for thier baby. For no matter what happened in the past or would in the future, Phoebe would always be Prue's baby girl.

"Prue. What's going on?" Piper stopped half way up the stairs, "Jeremy. Can you just make yourself comfortable? I need to see Phoebe."

"Yeah sure. Take your time sweetie." He made his way back to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, but the evil smile on his face was evident.

Piper stepped into Phoebe room and made her way across the floorboards. Sitting next to her sister she ran her hand through the hair on the top of her head, "Sweetie?"

"Pip..Piper?"

"Hi. Yeah it's me. How you feeling?"

"I thought you were with Jeremy?" Phoebe asked softly.

"Yeah well, my baby sister once again interrupted my date. You never answered my question."

"Lousy." Phoebe said, as she felt soothed under her sisters' touch. "You shouldn't have come home." She spoke again quietly.

"You can make it up to me later." Piper smiled down at her sister. "Get some rest sweetie, Prue is bringing up a glass of milk for you."

"It hurts Piper." Phoebe gripped at her stomach as she curled up into a fetal position.

"Oh sweetie I know. Just hang on a bit longer ok. Prue will be right up. Grams always gave you milk when you had a tummy ache remember. Worked like a charm too if I remember."

Phoebe didn't say anything she just squeezed her eyes tight hoping to push away the pain.

Piper continued to run her hand over the top of her sisters' head. Letting her know she was there for her. After everything in the last few days now this.

Prue walked into the kitchen almost forgetting Jeremy had come home with Piper. "Oh Jeremy." She held a hand to her heart as she startled herself.

"You ok Prue?"

"Yeah, sorry I just forgot you were here. Wasn't expecting to find anyone in the kitchen."

"Well understandable with Phoebe so sick like that."

"Yeah." She reached in the fridge and pulled out the milk and then a glass from the cupboard. "Look, thanks again for bringing Piper home."

"It wasn't any trouble. I know how much Phoebe means to you both, even when she was in NYC."

"Yeah NYC." Prue quietly agreed though wondering now what had happened to Phoebe to get her to come back home in the first place. And what did she do when she got sick back there.

"I bet she came home knowing you and Roger split and she was hoping to make a mends."

Prue looked up at him and held his eyes for a moment. He had brought up a piece of her past she didn't like to discuss. "Maybe." Was all she said, as she turned and walked away.

--- ----

Prue stepped into Phoebes room and could see her sister curled up in pain. But with Jeremy bringing up the past she felt a new anger at her sister. Why did she come home?. And now she has also brought this magic into our lives. And according to the book will unleash evil towards us.

"Here Phoebes drink this." Piper took the glass from Prue and held up Phoebes head to help her drink it.

"Prue get…get the book." Phoebe looked up at her sister.

"Can't right now Phoebe. Jeremy is downstairs." Piper told her as she eased her sister back down to the bed.

"Speaking of Piper..." Prues mind was running in protection mode, and was currently thinking of one thing she was sure not many people knew about.  
"Did you ever tell him about Roger and I? And why Phoebe left for NYC?"

Piper looked at Prue, "I don't recall why?"

"Just something he said to me downstairs. Got me thinking."

Both the younger Halliwell's looked at Prue trying to get out of her what she was thinking.

"Look, I could be way off here, and I really hope I am, but ever since Phoebe read that incantation he has been around the Manor."

"Hello Prue, he is my boyfriend." Piper started.

"I know Piper, but he just seems like he is here more. And then that comment about Roger and me and why Phoebe left for NYC." Prue tried to rationalize

Piper dint want to believe what Prue was saying but her own mind thought back to his place, "He knew Phoebe saved those two boys." she started quietly

"What?" Prue was now trying to follow Piper.

"He said that she saved those two boys. I never told him that." She looked up at her oldest sister, " I just told him she fell off her bike. Can't exactly say she had a vision now could I?"

Phoebe held her tummy as she listened to her sisters. "Maybe he's a warlock or something." She put in quietly.

The older two turned and looked at her.

"We need the book." She added as she tried to push herself up from the bed. Only to have the pain spear through her side.

"Ok, Piper you get rid of Jeremy anyway you can, I'll get the book. Phoebe you stay put." Prue ordered everyone as she turned and went out the door.

"We could be all crazy. I mean Andy could have said something about those kids. And maybe even about Roger. I mean they were all sitting in the waiting room." Piper tried to work out in her head out loud

"Let's just take a precaution. Well look in the book and go from there." Prue said as she gave Pipers hand a reassuring squeeze.

--- ----

Piper closed the door behind Jeremy after telling him she needed to stay with Phoebe and she would call him.

He took the last step before turning and looking back to the large Victorian that held to him the ultimate prize. "If not you tonight, I will just find another witch." his face contorted into a mask of evil as he turned and walked down the sidewalk.

Prue set the book down on Phoebes desk and started flipping the pages. Piper had come back up stairs and was looking through the book with her. Each one taking a glance towards their sister now and then.

"I can't believe she got us in this mess." Prue spoke with a hidden anger

"Prue she didn't, it's who we are." Piper said in defnese of Phoebe, "If you want to blame anyone, blame Grams and Mum. They were the ones the kept it from us."

"No, she came home, broke as usual, and dragged us into another one of her crazy ideas." Prue accused as she turned another page.

"Have you heard yourself? Have you read anything in this book?" Piper slammed her hand on the open tome. "It wasn't like she wanted to. She came home because she missed us if you must know. It had nothing to do with her being broke. She was working out there and if you had taken a second to talk to her while she was gone you would have known that. This is something that we all have to deal with. If we don't, then we are all going to end up like Mum and Grams and all our other ancestors. _DEAD_. This had_ nothing_ to do with Phoebe."

"Talk to her. In case you forgot Piper I was pissed at her. I still am." Prue glared back.

"Why? Cause Roger told you she hit on him? God Prue. Where has listening to him ever got you? You know what he is like. Hell you said yourself you thought he lied to you, but you still couldn't get past your anger with her. So you believed him over your own sister." Piper shot at Prue

"Because she has never given me a reason to believe her." Prue glared back

Phoebe heard the words spoken in anger. She felt the hot tears running down her face but she made no move that she was awake.

But as the discussion continued she couldn't take it any more. She sat up slowly and looked at her sisters' face each other. It was then Piper turned and looked at her and saw the tears. "Phoebe."

Prue turned and saw the hurt on her sister's face, as she pushed back the covers and ran from her own room.

"Phoebe." Piper started for her sisters. Until she felt the hand on her arm.

"Let her go." Was all Prue said as she held her own gaze at the door. Knowing her words were what made her sister take off and be so hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper turned and glared at Prue, "Let her go! LET HER _GO!_ Are you completely that insensitive Prue? She is sick and still hurt from wiping out on her bike, not to mention she just over heard you. I will _NOT_ stand here and let her go." Piper spun away from Prue in the same direction Phoebe had gone.

Prue watched as Piper walked out of Phoebe room. Everything was new to her ,everything was out of control for her. Prue liked things in control and she liked to hold that control. But Phoebe came home, Prue had no control. Phoebe read the incantation from the Book, Prue had no control. Phoebe got hurt, Prue had no control. Phoebe was sick., Prue had no control. And now Phoebe was hurt, but Prue had control over that. Or did she? Had she meant to say those things in hopes Phoebe would hear? Prue sat down on her sisters' bed and looked down at the book beside her. She had lost control at some point and now she had to get it back. But this whole thing still scared her and confused her.

She looked over another page in the book Phoebe had found, and she realized that one of the things that scared her the most, was that her baby sister knew what was really going on and she was going to have to rely on Phoebe to get them through this alive.

* * *

The words stung to her heart but she didn't care, or did she. All she ever did her whole life was try and please her sister. And every now and then cry for her love. But it never came. All she did was knock her down.

Now she ran down the last few steps and out the front door to the manor. She wasn't even sure where she was heading. Only she knew she wasn't wanted where she was.

She felt the pain rip through her stomach, but she didn't care. As she leaned over and held it tight, she continued her journey down the sidewalk until she felt the arms wrap around her.

--- ----

Jeremy watched silently from the shadows as he had for months. But he saw his chance stepping through the doors. He waited for the witch to come to him, closer and closer still before her reached out for her. Taking her from the visibility of the street lights to a darker place, to feed on her power.

* * *

Andy Trudeau sat at his desk looking over the latest photos of the last woman killed. No not a woman: a witch. He had read and investigated enough that he knew what was going on. Someone was killing woman who practised witchcraft.

Darryl Morris watched across the station house at his partner. He hadn't known Trudeau long but was starting to get a feeling for him. His intensity for a murder case for one. But also his mystery for the unknown and unusual for another.

Inspector Morris watched as his partner flipped through another book of the occult hoping to get in the suspects head and mind, to find out where he would strike next.

"Trudeau I've been watching you for hours it seems, and we are no closer then before."

Inspector Trudeau didn't even acknowledge his partner at first, but just kept his mind on the task at hand. "Morris I'm so close."

"Close to Jack man. You go nothing, and unless we both start figuring this out we are both going to be punching parking meters for the next twenty years."

Andy looked up at his new partner, _'what was he supposed to tell him? Everyone would think he was nuts if he told him a warlock was what they were chasing.' _"Look Darryl I just need to look into something. Give me a few hours and I'll call you." It was the best he could think of, but somewhere deep in his heart he knew Prue had something to do with everything.

--- -----

His car cruised down the familiar streets of his old neighbourhood. Parks filled with kids, as he recalled himself a child. Streets with people and more kids running to their destinations. He pulled against the curb of his old block and looked across to the red Victorian that had always caught his eyes. Something about it seemed different today. Something he wasn't even sure himself, but it was something he felt deep inside.

Andy wasn't even sure why he was outside the old home he had spent so many hours in as a child. But something brought him there that night. But as he looked up everything seemed, as it should a faint light to the back and no sound. Which even to him seemed strange. For even with the youngest coming home and then finding herself in the hospital she always seemed to know what buttons to push with he older sister.

Right now all he cared about was Phoebe getting well and the three of them embracing their love that he knew they all had in each other.

* * *

Jeremy watched as he waited for another kill. One witch was not enough for him, he needed more. And as he felt the warm body drive into him in a panic he knew he was closer then ever. He could almost feel her power reaching out to him in fear and he knew at last the Charmed Ones would end, as he reached for her power.

His hand squeezing her heart before death consumed her.

He looked down at the witch he had taken before knowing her fear and drinking it to feed his power.

"You and all witches will be my key to the final power and I will reclaim my right to the throne that was wrongfully taken from me."

* * *

She curled into a ball wishing to push back the pain, but the arms around her held her tight, even through her protests. All she wanted then were her sisters, and Prue was at the top of her mind. No matter how much she fought, it was always Prue she craved for when she was sick or down, and now was no different then the years past.

But as she felt the strong arms grip around her body, all she could do was scream and hope her sisters came once again to her rescue.

--- -----

As the rain pounded down on the streets of San Francisco, Piper looked out and saw nothing. The only sound she heard was that of the distant wind howling for its next victim.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper stood at the top of the steps to the Manor casting her eyes through the rain looking for her youngest sister. She couldn't believe Prue would hold a grudge that long, but she had. Now it was once again up to her to repair the damage.

The rain pelted down, making it almost impossible for Piper to see anything. But she took the chance of getting soaked and stepped down out of the shelter of the roof from the Manor.

"**PHOEBE!"** she cried out, though not hearing an answer she tried again. "_**PHOOEEEBBEE!"**_

Still receiving no answer she went back inside to retrieve her car keys. If her sister wasn't in the yelling area she was going to find her no matter what.

--- ----

Prue flipped through another page of the book Phoebe had found. She saw her world changing before her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it.

Demons and warlocks, all after them and any innocents they deemed as a threat to them and their boss. It was now up to her and her sisters as the _'Charmed Ones'_ to defend those very same innocents.

"Oh Mum, why didn't you tell us? Better yet Grams, why didn't you? Maybe things between Phoebe and I would have been different."

She smoothed her hand over the ancient tome before getting up and following where Piper had gone off to in search of Phoebe. She knew now what they all needed to do, and for herself, she needed to put everything behind her and work with her sisters to defeat what ever it was that was after them.

--- ----

Piper drove in the downpour looking for her sister. She had tried everywhere she could think of in the short span Phoebe was gone, but still nothing.

"Oh Phoebe where are you?" she asked no one. As she drove down the street she suddenly slammed on her breaks, hoping at all hope to avoid hitting the person that stood in front of her.

She opened her door and got out and was almost immediately soaked through, "Jeremy? What are you doing out here?"

Jeremy just stood before her saying nothing. He paid no attention to the blood slowly dripping off his fingers, washed out by the autumn rain. He felt the power lancing through him like a whirlwind of emotion and strength.

"Jeremy?"

"Piper. What's wrong?" he shock himself out of his daze and took in the last of the power quickly.

"I was looking for Phoebe, she took off."

"What? Is he ok?" his concerns for the youngest sister was not for Pipers sac, but his own. He needed them all together.

"I have no idea."

"Look, let me drive your upset. We can search more area with two." Piper closed her eyes and then made her way to the passenger seat of her jeep.

He had quickly wiped off his hands on his wet pants as he slide over in the drivers seat. They drove what seemed like hours, but in the end they had both found no trace of the youngest Halliwell.

--- ----

Prue stood just outside the door to the Manor praying her sister was ok. She had once again succeeded in pushing Phoebe away, but this time it was far more serious. Their lives depended on it, all of their lives did. "Phoebe were are you?" she asked the unanswered question to no one, as she looked to the falling rain.

She didn't even see the lights pull up against the curb and the figure moving around. As it got closer she saw who it was. "Andy?"

"Hey. I thought this might belong here." Andy had made his way towards the old Manor as he had as a child, but this time what he caried was more precious then anything he had brought up the same stairs before, at least to him.

Prue looked down into his arms and saw her baby sister snuggled up inside her dear friends jacket. "Phoebe?"

"Yeah, she ran right into me a few minutes ago. She's soaked and shaking like a leaf."

"Can you put her on the sofa Andy?"

"Sure." He made his way inside as he had a million times before, but some how this seemed different.

Prue watched after Andy as he made his way through the Manor like no thought was involved. Though she knew with him there wasn't any. He had spent as much time in the Manor as her sisters and herself did.

"Everything ok Prue?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if everything was ok?" he took in her features. He missed her so much when he was in Oregon, and standing there now it was if no time had passed between them at all.

She held her gaze at her sister wondering what she should even say. "Yeah, she was just upset about something."

"Well you all need some time adjusting back they way you once were."

"Yeah. Adjusting." She said quietly, though she was wondering how they would adjust.

Andy stepped up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She's ok Prue. Just a little wet."

"I know. Thanx for bringing her home." Prue turned and walked with Andy to the door. "Thanx again Andy."

"Hey no thanx needed, she's my lil sis too remember?"

"Yeah I recall a few nights with her curled up against you during a scary movie." Prue smiled at the memory.

--- ----

She felt the warmth of the blanket on top of her but was confused as so where she even was. Last thing she recalled was running through the rain and running into something or someone. Maybe a warlock had taken her in hopes to get to her sisters as well.

She didn't want to move, until she heard the voices in the distance: Prue. She felt her heart sink, she was back home. She opened her eyes and pushed back the blanket and twisted her legs around, til her feet hit the floor. She didn't want to face her sister, not after what she had heard Prue say.

Prue turned at the sound of movement behind her. She knew who it was. Closing her eyes she turned and started for the living room knowing that a battle was about to ensue. "Phoebe."

"Prue I just wanna go to bed."

"And I just wanna talk to you for a minute." Prue tried to remain calm. Her sister was sick and still hurt from her accident.

"I think you said everything earlier." Phoebe met her sisters' eyes. She didn't see anger she saw pain and confusion, and most of all: love.

"I deserve that. Look Phoebe it's no surprise I was angry when you walked back through that door the other night. It brought everything back up. Right now I think we need to deal with this witch thing. I realize it's who we are and are going to have to deal with it. I also realize that right now I am going to have to turn to you for help, and for me that is harder. I am the one that has always protected you and Piper, not that other way around."

"Prue."

"Let me finish." Prue stopped her. "When I got the call that you were hurt my heart stopped beating. I was so scared of losing you. You walked back through that door less then 24hrs prior and that night you revealed to us who we were. I was glad you were home Phoebe, but that call scared me. I was afraid of losing you now that I finally had you back. I won't stand her and tell you everything is perfect. We both know it isn't, and won't be for some time."

"You never lost me Prue." Phoebe started

"I did, when I pushed you out that door."

"I walked out."

"I did nothing to stop you. I took his word over yours, and Pipers. And for that I am sorry."

Phoebe stood frozen in place. Were her and Prue actually making progress in their bond as sisters?

"I can't lose you Phoebs. Not now, not ever. You know the book. Tell me what to do now? How do I protect you two?"

Phoebe looked at Prue, though she never really took her eyes off her sister, "You don't have to protect us Prue. We're in this together. and together we will protect each other."

"And together we will find out who is killing these witches and vanquish him." Piper said from the doorway.

Prue and Phoebe turned to their middle sister as she stepped between them pulling them both to her. She had heard almost everything. She knew it would be a long road, but she also knew a huge step had been taken that night.

---

He walked up the steps knowing his chance was now. Phoebe was weak, not only from her accident, but also from the potion he had given her. Piper would be to surprised that it was him all this time, and Prue would try and protect them both. A task he knew she was not yet ready to handle. It was now time for him to take up his true destiny. Kill the Charmed Ones and rule the underworld.


	10. Chapter 10

Phoebe pulled back and looked at both her sisters. She wasn't even sure when it had all began, but she knew that both her and Prue had taken a huge step in their relationship. She wasn't ready to say it was ok now, but she knew it was better and yet it still had a long way to go.

"How you feeling Phoebs?"

_Phoebs. When had she heard that last? _she thought to herself, "A little tired but honest I'm ok." she looked at Prue letting her know she was really ok.

Piper looked at her youngest sister, not really believing what she was saying. "Phoebe?"

"Piper I am fine, honest."

"No you're not. You got out of the hospital a day or so ago, then you had this sudden sickness. You are not fine. And until we find out what's going on you are staying in bed or on the couch."

Phoebe was about to protest when she felt the hand tighten on her upper arm. "Listen to Piper honey. You need your rest."

Phoebe turned to see the look at Prue's face. She was shocked at the love she saw behind the ice blue eyes, but not completely. It was then; she realized the love her oldest sister always had for her, "Ok, but I'm taking the book with me to see what's going on."

Prue and Piper shared a look but didn't disagree.

"Fine, but one of us looks with you. And as soon as you are tired you are sleeping." Piper laid down the law as she took hold of Phoebes arm and the two of them started up the stairs.

Piper had forgotten all about Jeremy as he stepped inside the Manor.

He couldn't help himself he was evil, and he saw his one chance. His one chance to take out the most powerful witches in any time: The Charmed Ones.

Prue held the door open as she recognized her sisters' boyfriend standing there. "Jeremy, hi."

"Prue." He pushed his way past the oldest sister as he cast his gaze around the old Victorian.

Prue kept a weary eye as he seemed to be searching for something, someone.

"Jeremy, Piper went to bed already, with Phoebe. I can have her call you in the AM." Her mind twisted back to what Phoebe had said, Jeremy was the evil one.

He cast a slight glance over his shoulder at the oldest Halliwell, but he made no move. Not yet anyway.

Piper paused on the steps as she heard Prue talking to someone. And she realized then Jeremy was not that far behind her when she stepped into the Manor. How much had he heard? She also had a distant echo at the back of her mind, words from her baby sister. Words that it was Jeremy all this time killing those woman. No, more then that, she realized, they were witches just like they were. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she was curious, and there was something in Phoebes voice that made her believe her younger sister. Beside the fact Phoebe had read everything in the book; well nearly everything

Piper took a few steps back down just in time to see Jeremy pull an astheme from out of nowhere and advance towards Prue.

"**Prue!"** she yelled out as she ran down the rest of the stairs. "What? Why?" her words tumbled out as she reached her sisters side, though keeping a eye out for Phoebe who she had left behind at the top of the stairs.

"It was the only way to get your powers. You're new to the craft and killing you three will be like taking candy from a baby."

Prue squinted her eyes, throwing him backwards. "I don't think this baby wants her candy taken." She replied as she watched him getting up slowly.

"Nice trick Prue. You always were the strong one weren't you? Not this time. You couldn't even protect lil Phoebe from her illness."

Piper glared across at the man she thought she had loved. "You? What did you do to her?" the venom in her voice not something that was usually associated with the middle sister."

"Just a little potion. Shouldn't be much longer now, and I will have broken the Power of Three. And the underworld will be mine to rule."

Phoebe heard the words as she quietly moved down the stairs. She had one more step to take before she would be what she hoped would be striking range. As she placed her right foot on the step she launched herself onto Jeremy's back knocking them both to the floor and scrambling for the astheme.

Prue and Piper quickly reacted as they rushed forward and helped Phoebe back up. As they made their way up the stairs, Prue used her power to move the astheme further away from Jeremy. Anything to slow him down.

Piper helped Phoebe towards the book as Prue gathered everything she could against the door. Deep inside though she knew it wouldn't hold him. He would get through and she had no idea what to do to save her sisters.

Phoebe flipped through the pages quickly hoping to find anything to save them all. She was the youngest, she wasn't supposed to be the one finding answers. But right then she knew she had no choice, she had read the book. Taken in everything Melinda left them and now it was all up to her to save them all, to save her sisters.

"Ok here, Piper has to release her love." Phoebe pointed down at the page hoping she had picked the right one.

Piper and Prue joined Phoebe as they sat around and followed the spell exactly, but when everything was done Phoebe just knew it hadn't worked. And when they heard Jeremy banging on the attic door she was certain.

"_Phoebe_, I thought you said to release him from my heart." Piper glared at her sister

"I did, it did. I don't know, maybe it isn't strong enough for him." She replied in her own defence as she stepped in behind Prue, keeping a watchful eye in the attic door.

"Ok look, we need to figure this out and fast." Prue stepped in knowing he was getting closer, as the board across the door moved on its own.

"You can't stop me Prue. I am stronger then you will ever be." His voice sound like metal as the dresser slide across the floor screeching like nails on a chalkboard.

The three sisters had back up as far as they could: they were trapped. The attic door burst open as Jeremy stood before them waving his astheme at them.

"One by one I will kill you Prue. Though I won't have to even wait that long. The potion I gave Phoebe will start to take hold and weaken her. Her powers will be useless against me."

Prue cast a glance at her younger sister. She could see she wasn't doing that great as the perspiration formed tiny beads on her face. It was then as she looked at Phoebe she realized what she needed to do. She wasn't sure if it was a voice or just a underlined instinct she had. "Come on, the Power of Three! Remember Mums writing!?" Prue yelled out over the wind that had picked up in the attic.

"The spirit board." Piper followed Prue's thought, as they joined hands and stared the spell they all hoped would work. "The inscription on the back."

Phoebe felt herself suddenly getting weaker with each word she chanted with her sisters. She felt her legs buckle and a pair of strong arms wrap around her helping her up. She didn't need to see who it was, she knew it was Prue. It was always Prue.

He felt the fire starting from deep inside him but he flung out his hand sending a Ring of Fire around them. He knew Phoebe couldn't hold out much longer. It was a matter of time and she would fall. But he watched as Prue gripped her sister around the waist and the three of them held their ground and their chant. He felt the flames reaching out from inside him taking hold of his body. "This is not the end. More forms of evil will hunt you down. And the end will come sooner then you can imagine." He felt the final explosion then nothing.

Phoebe felt her legs just release from underneath her. The only thing stopping her from hitting the attic floor altogether, was the grip Prue had on her waist.

"Phoebe?" Piper eased to the floor, easily taking up her place beside her fallen sister.

Prue guided her sister gently to the floor of the attic fearing what Jeremy had said about the potion he used, but also about the evil that was apparently coming for them. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked up at Prue seeing the worry in her eyes. She felt weak as she closed her eyes. All she could hear was Prue and Piper both talking to her. Almost begging her to hang on, but her world turned black, closing out everything around her.


	11. The end

Prue ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head as she wished her awake, but still her sister didn't budge.

Prue looked back on the days they had together and had fought over some silly thing. It all now seemed irrelevant to her; she just wanted her baby sister back.

"She'll come back Prue. She's to stubborn not to." Piper placed her hand on Prue's shoulder letting the oldest sister know she was there if she needed her.

Prue couldn't help her feelings. "She just looks so pale."

"I know, and she'll come back. As I said, she's too stubborn. And I am sure she wants to get back at you for a million things growing up." Piper added to lighten her sisters' mood. "Not to mention tell you _'I told you so'_ about this witch thing."

Prue didn't move or remark, she just sat there looking down at her baby sister. All the times they fought and all the times they were happy together. Everything now to Prue seemed to run in fast forward as she took in everything that was her sister.

Prue suddenly stood up and left Phoebe and Piper alone in Phoebes room. She couldn't just sit there and watch her sister die. She knew they couldn't take her back to the hospital. She had no idea what Jeremy had given her. If it was magical how were they to explain it?

"Prue?"

"I can't do nothing Piper. I'm going to look in that damn book she found,. There has to be something in there on how to reverse whatever he did. What ever this is we are now into. If it is all destined as she said it is, I can not see it ending that fast. I won't lose her." Prue started to spin out of the room, "Not this time." The last bit was said quieter, barely under her breath.

Piper watched as her normally calm and in control sister left the room on the edge. She had thought she heard Prue say something to herself as she left the room. And Piper, been who she was in the family, had a fairly good idea what it was. Her oldest sister was once again beating herself up quietly and alone for having let Roger get between her and Phoebe.

Piper turned and looked down at Phoebe. She moved up on the bed and spooned in behide her, gathering her little sister in her arms. "Hang on sweetie. Prue's gonna fix this." She felt herself drifting off to sleep holding tight to Phoebe. She didn't want to let go, she was finally back and now it looked like they might lose her again. Only this time; for good.

Prue opened up the attic door and was met with silence. She looked back on a few minutes ago, when the three of them were facing some sort of evil. Evil that apparently will continue to come after the three of them.

Placing her hand on the antique tome she ran her hand over the symbol on the cover. "Oh Phoebe, what have you opened up?"

She turned the pages carefully fearing in their age they would tear. But she found the pages quite sturdy, despite thier age.

She started to read the words on each page. Taking in not only what the book meant to them and what it held, but also what would come to them. After all their years of fighting each other, they now would have to work together as a team to save not only innocents but also themselves as well.

But with each page she turned and read her heart stepped down. There was nothing to help Phoebe.

She closed the book and ran her hands over her face. "Why didn't you tell us Grams? You should have told us." Her words where of pain and confusion, but hurt. Hurt that their Grams kept this from them all these years. "Why?"

Taking her hands from her face she left the attic and back to Phoebes room. Seeing both her sisters sleeping, she grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and placed it over the two of them. "I can't lose her Mum. Not now. Not after we have a second chance to be the sisters we once were. Sisters we were meant to be."

She went in behind Phoebe, who was now curled up facing Piper, she placed her arms around her protectively as she had so many times when she was younger and sick. "I'm sorry baby. I can't fix this."

* * *

He watched as they slept. He knew their destiny and that was to go on for years to come. The good they would do and the bond that would bring them closer then ever.

* * *

She stirred but didn't wake. Rolling over she found the one place she always felt safe. No matter what was going on in their lives that was the one spot to her meant safety, protected. 

Piper woke to see Phoebe snuggled against Prue. She smiled to herself as she recalled memories of the youngest sister in that same spot when she was sick or scared.

"What are you smiling at?" Prue asked meeting her sisters' eyes.

"You two. Just reminds me of when she was younger."

"Well at least then I could help her when she was sick." Prue replied looking down at her sleeping sister. She brushed her hand over Phoebes forehand pushing back the stray hair. "Her fevers gone." Prue sat up and felt her sisters pulse. It was normal.

Piper placed her hand on Phoebes forehead to see for herself. "What? How?"

"I don't know, but her pulse is strong. It's like she was never sick." Prue replied wondering how their sister seemed to heal over night.

"Maybe..Maybe its because we vanquished him. Maybe it reversed what he did or something." Piper thought out loud.

"Maybe." Prue wasn't totally convinced. She looked at Piper though not forgetting her feelings, "How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You. Jeremy."

"I don't know. Risks of love I guess." She said as she got off the bed.

"Piper I am here if you ever wanna talk about it." Prue reached up and took her sisters hand to her.

Piper held on to Prue's hand a moment, "I know." As she gave it a loving squeeze.

"Me too."

They both looked down to meet the deep brown eyes of their sister.

"Hey sleepy head." Piper bent down and placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes head.

"What happened?"

"We don't know." Prue explained. "You collapsed in the attic, and we brought you down here. Over night you seemed to heal on your own. Well the part about the potion maybe. You still got some bruises and scraps from your accident."

Phoebe took in what they were saying but didn't make any effort to move from where she was against Prue. "So how come I'm better then?"

"I don't know Phoebs, but you are and to us that is all that matters." Prue brushed her hand through her sisters' hair. "And for today though you are staying in bed. You are still hurt from the bike fall."

"Ok." Phoebe didn't argue. She was taking the moment in stride and didn't want to ruin it with an argument.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting on the couch a few days later with the Book of Shadows on her lap. She turned yet another page and read through it. She had been reading the old book the last few days, ever since they vanquished Jeremy. She looked up at the sound of the front door opening and her sisters voices. She was glad she made the decision to return home. She knew her and Prue had a long ways still to go but they were working on it. 

'Hey you two."

"Are you still reading that thing?" Piper asked sitting in beside her sister.

"Yeah. I figured with you two working, I should at least make sure one of us knows what's in this thing."

"Good idea Phoebs." Prue remarked before sitting down on the coffee table across from both her sisters. "How you feeling?"

"I bit stiff still, but better thank you." she smiled up at Prue knowing the love that was always there.

"Well good, and we have a surprise for you." Prue added as she handed Phoebe the package in her hand.

Phoebe pushed the book aside and opened up the bag. Pulling out the box she smiled

"Next time you fall off your bike you won't nearly crack your skull open." Piper said, as Phoebe pulled the bike helmet out of the box and placed it on her head.

"Thank you, you guys."

"Well we can't have you ending up in hospital every time you get a premonition. We're in this together, so... safety first." Prue smiled as she tapped her hand on Phoebes helmet that was resting on her head, and knowing that in all her confusion she would trust her sister: Both of them. And together they would save the world from the rest of the Jeremy's out there.

* * *

They all watched from their places in the clouds. Knowing that the fight against evil would now become a little more balanced. If not even in the favour of good. The bond was starting and with it good would start its fight to regain the innocents of the world.

* * *

Thnx again to my readers and reviewers. I like coming home or opening my email and seeing your reviews. Makes me as the writer get that warm fuzzzy feeling when you know you have brightened someones day just a little and that your stories are appreciated by someone else. 

And if you like this you can check out more of my fics at my homepage under pen name Di, as well as other fabulous tales by other authors, that have been written of the Charmed Ones.

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
